


This is My Destiny

by VTsuion



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Silly, Song: Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Oh, don't you dare look backJust keep your eyes on meI said, “You're holding back”He said, “Shut up and dance with me”This man is my destinyHe said, “Oh, shut up and dance with me”





	This is My Destiny

He could hear John talking with some girl, his laughter filled the already noisy room.  _ His _ John, his old friend, with whom he’d chased down London’s vilest beasts and saved its fairest ladies and gentlemen, who had saved his life countless times, and for whom he’d occasionally been able to return the favor. They had spent lifetimes together, celebrated victories and mourned each others’ deaths. They had met, and courted, and loved, and fought, and reunited, and lived, and died so many times it had all become a familiar routine.

But this time Sherlock could wait for no introduction. The last time he had seen John was dying in his arms. Now, like never before, they were free to love openly, with no need to hide in fear of arrest, but John was busy chatting up some girl.

Sherlock strode over to them, grabbed John by the wrist, and interrupted him mid sentence, “Shut up and dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon this short, silly, song-inspired fic. It gave me an opportunity to play with this weird Sherlock Holmes reincarnation idea that I’ve had for a while, so it’s not all bad.
> 
> This was originally posted on my new tumblr, vtsuion.tumblr.com, where I am posting shorts like this one, answering questions, and taking prompts, so check it out!


End file.
